


tuesday, 2pm, the tui and la cafe

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blind Date, Flirting, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Meet-Cute, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Zuko spends the whole walk to the local cafe reminding himself that he loves his Uncle Iroh and he would do anything for him.Including going on a blind date to get him to stop nagging Zuko about his love life.Now with a companion fic:the tui and la cafe, 2pm, tuesday
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1503
Collections: zukkaforthebenders





	tuesday, 2pm, the tui and la cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, kudo'd, and reviewed the other Zukka fic I wrote earlier this week! I was blown away by the positive response, y'all are the best. I am working on a couple Zukka fics that actually take place in the same universe as the show, but in the meantime, have another meet cute :)

Zuko spends the whole walk to the local cafe reminding himself that he loves his Uncle Iroh and he would do anything for him. 

Including going on a blind date to get him to stop nagging Zuko about his love life. 

“That waitress is very beautiful,” Iroh said a few weeks ago, giving Zuko a pointed look after she handed them their bill while smiling and staring at Zuko a little longer than was necessary. 

“She will make a fine wife one day,” Iroh had recently commented, referring to the very kind woman they had chatted with while waiting in a long line to pay for groceries. 

“Really, my nephew, am I going to have to be your wingman your whole life? That barista clearly likes you,” Iroh shook his head. 

That must have been the final straw, because only days later did Iroh give him a small piece of paper. 

“‘Tuesday, 2pm, the Tui and La Cafe’,” Zuko read, then raised an eyebrow at his uncle. “What is this?”

“A blind date, of course,” Iroh said simply, a smirk on his face, and Zuko’s stomach dropped. 

Zuko loves and trusts his uncle and tells him everything. Everything, except for the fact that he is most certainly gay. Zuko had hoped that avoiding the women that Iroh wanted Zuko to date would be enough of a hint and he would never have to sit his uncle down and bluntly tell him the truth. 

Zuko had the feeling this wasn’t the case, but it wasn’t a conversation he was quite ready to have yet, so he agreed to go on the blind date to make Iroh happy and to avoid breaking the heart of whatever girl had been roped into this. 

“The cafe is really slow after the lunch rush dies down, your date might be the only person in there,” Iroh had mentioned over the phone that morning as he confirmed that Zuko was still going on this date. “Also, your date will be wearing blue. Good luck my nephew!”

Zuko shakes his head as he sees the cafe in the distance. He glances at his watch, he’s fifteen minutes early but he figures he might as well wait inside for this mysterious stranger. 

The cafe is still as he opens the door and a small bell announces his arrival. He lets it close behind him and glances around, taking in the modest cafe. It’s a little colder than he likes, but it feels nice after the heat outdoors. There are small circular tables surrounded by chairs and booths against the windows, everything made of dark wood. The paintings on the walls and napkin holders on the tables are all shades of blue that compliment each other nicely. There is music playing over a speaker, some indie band that he doesn’t recognize filling the silence. He’s the only one there. 

A door behind the register opens and Zuko hears a mixture of laughter, clattering pots and pans, and someone singing loudly in the kitchen before it closes and it’s quiet again except for the music and the laughter of the employee that had just emerged. 

He’s looking at Zuko and beaming widely, shoulders still shaking with laughter for a moment before he clears his throat. “Hey there! Welcome to Tui and La’s cafe!”

Zuko is frozen in his spot near the door, the beautiful smile and pair of striking blue eyes catching him off guard. It takes a considerable amount of effort for him to take a few steps forward to the counter. “Hi,” he says lamely, running a hand through his hair self consciously. 

“Hi.” The cashier’s eyes follow the movement before glancing back at Zuko. He didn’t think it was possible, but the man’s smile widens. “Have you been here before or is this your first time?”

“Uh,” Zuko says. “First time. But I have a feeling it won’t be the last.”

The cashier laughs, and his nose scrunches as he does. “I sure hope not, it would be pretty selfish of you to keep those good looks all to yourself.” 

Zuko feels himself blush and the cashier looks satisfied with himself. “Well, I would hate to be selfish.” His eyes trail over to the man’s dark hair, shaved on the sides and the hair on top pulled back into a wolf tail. His skin is a light brown with a random trail of freckles that Zuko follows all the way to his collar bone. His eyes widen as he notices the man’s outfit under his apron. “You’re wearing blue,” he says stupidly. 

“So I am,” the cashier glances down at his navy blue button up. “I’ve been told it brings out my eyes.”

“It’s true,” Zuko says quickly. His mind is racing. The cashier is the only one in the cafe and he’s wearing blue. Maybe Iroh did pick up on his hints after all...was it possible he was set up on a blind date with this man? 

“I’m Sokka,” the cashier says, his fingers fiddling with the strap of his apron. Zuko follows the movement and sees a few pins on the fabric, including a bisexual pride flag. 

_It’s official_ , Zuko thinks to himself. _I’m in love._

“Zuko,” he says, having no idea what else to say. His mind is racing, trying to come up with a clever pick up line, but he’s not very experienced with this. 

Luckily, Sokka seems to not mind that Zuko is an awkward disaster. “Did you come here for the food or just for the eye candy? Because don’t get me wrong, I’m not opposed if it’s the latter.”

Zuko’s mouth drops open. “You’re flirting with me.”

“And you’re adorable,” Sokka laughs. “Are we done stating the obvious?” 

“What time are you off?” Zuko asks, courage surging through him for just a moment. 

“2 pm,” Sokka answers quickly, and Zuko smiles to himself. That confirms it. 

He loves Uncle Iroh and would do anything for him. 

“Do you like noodles? I’m starving,” Zuko asks. 

“I love noodles,” Sokka tells him honestly. 

Sokka smiles and throws his apron off, hanging it on a hook in the kitchen and yelling something that sounds like, “See you losers tomorrow, I’ve got a hot date,” to his coworkers in the back before they walk out of the cafe together.

* * *

Iroh tries calling him at 3pm. And again at 3:32pm. He sends Zuko a text at 4:19pm, and Zuko finally calls him back at 5:07pm. 

“How was your date?” Iroh asks immediately. 

“It was great, really great,” Zuko tells him sincerely, smiling to himself as he unlocks the door to his apartment. “I got a second date.”

“Really?” Iroh asks, sounding shocked and also excited. “I’m happy for you, Zuko.”

“Thank you, uncle. I’m very happy. Seriously, he’s perfect for me, I’m so glad you set me up with him.”

Iroh is silent for a few moments. “I’m just glad everything worked out,” he says eventually. 

“So am I,” Zuko says, falling back onto his bed with a sigh. “I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did Iroh really set him up with Sokka? Or did they leave before the real blind date showed up? You decide. Or read Sokka's side of the story: [the tui and la cafe, 2pm, tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809218). I hope you enjoyed this story, kudos and comments are an author's best friend ;)
> 
> I have a [main blog](https://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/) and an [Avatar the Last Airbender blog](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I LOVE receiving fanfiction prompts and headcanon requests, so send your Zukka ideas my way and I will get around to writing them!


End file.
